Ghost Wanted
Ghost Wanted is an episode of Specy Spooktacular VI. Plot Gawle and Ghoul are seen having an argument with each other in their house, as the latter wants to go trick-or-treating, while the former prevents her because of her status. Ghoul gets furious and throws stuff with her telekinesis around the room. Gawle yells at her to go to her room, and she does so. An angry Ghoul still wants to go trick-or-treating, even as a ghost, and flies out the window. Ghoul wants to blend in as a regular tree friend, and drifts through the town to try to look for a costume. A nearby Tangles in a pharaoh costume starts shedding his skin, leaving it on the sidewalk, giving Ghoul an idea. She wears the skin, and blends in as a snake. She quickly gets the attention of Stubbs, who thinks she is a female zombie snake. He runs after her through the road lovestruck, only to be bisected by a motorcycle driven by George, who’s wearing a motorcyclist costume. Gawle walks into Ghoul’s room to apologize, only to realize that she has left. He runs outside to call out for her, with no success. He hops in his car and drives off. Meanwhile, Ghoul attempts to figure out a way to store her candy in, and sees Jack with a knife, and begins to possess him. Jack, who’s now in control by Ghoul, rips his head off, revealing Ghoul’s head inside Jack’s body. She carves his head open, dumping his guts out. Later, Ghoul walks by in her new “costume” with Jack’s head, with Oscar seeing her, running away screaming. He runs into a phone booth and calls the police, then digs underground to try to hide. Meanwhile, Gawle goes off-road to try to find Ghoul, only to get one of his wheels get stuck inside the tunnel, trapping Oscar. Gawle tries to drive out of it, with the wheel launching a huge pile of dirt into Oscar’s face, suffocating him. Meanwhile, the police officers Lumpy and Disco Bear arrive where the sighting of the ghost took place. Lumpy gets an idea on how to catch the ghost, and breaks into a store, grabbing two vacuums. Disco Bear spots Lil’ Raccoon wearing a white sheet and thinks she is a ghost, and sucks her into the vacuum, only now realizing that she isn’t a ghost. He proceeds to set “suck” to “blow”, which only makes the vacuum explode, killing Disco Bear and Lil’ Raccoon. Lumpy sees Gawle quickly speeding off-road, and runs to his police car to arrest him. Meanwhile, Ghoul is seen going to a house, ringing the doorbell. Rad Raccoon opens the door, happy to give her some healthy treats, until Gawle’s car crashes into the building. A dazed Gawle runs out the car before Lumpy crashes into his car, which he does, forcing the engine out of the former’s car, crushing Rad Raccoon. Ghoul goes up to Gawle and apologizes for running away, and understands that she can’t go trick-or-treating. Gawle changes his mind and says she can go, but needs to dress up in a regular costume to hide her identity. Later, Ghoul, who happens to be wearing a white sheet, joins with Gawle and go to another house, and knocks on the door. Mother opens it, taking out her bowl of candy. However, a gust of wind blows the sheet off, revealing Ghoul’s ghostly body, which gives Mother a heart attack. The two laugh nervously, before taking all the candy and running off. Deaths *Stubbs is bisected by a motorcycle. *Jack’s guts are dumped out of his head after being carved. *Oscar suffocates inside a huge pile of dirt. *Disco Bear and Lil’ Raccoon are killed in the vacuum explosion. *Lumpy dies in a police car crash. *Rad Raccoon is crushed by an engine. *Mother dies of a heart attack. Trivia *The title of the episode is derived from "most wanted" and "ghost". *Ghoul didn't die when decapitating Jack while possessing him, because Jack can live without his head, as seen in many previous episodes. Gallery Ghostwantedposter.png|Title card. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Justinsz's Episodes